La Malédiction De Minas Tirith
by Eclispe
Summary: Saroumane réussi a détourner la garde des Ents. Un malédiction s'abat sur Minas Tirith et Aragorn n'y échape pas. L'anneaux est-elle vraiment détruite ou a t-elle seulement fait croire a sa destruction?
1. L'histoire de Sam

**Coucou**

**C'est ma première histoire alors chu un peu nerveuse mais bon… sa ma faite plaisir de vous l'écrire jai hâte de voir se que vous en penser!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~L'hisoire de Sam~~~~~~~~~~**

Dans la maison de Sam 

« Papa raconte nous une histoire. Raconte nous ton histoire! »

« Il y a fort longtemps plusieurs grands anneaux furent forgés. 3 donné au Elfes, 7 aux Seigneur Nains et 9 à la race des Hommes mais Sauron le Seigneur des ténébres forga en secret un maître anneau. Il étais plus fort que tous les autres réunis, il étais fait d'or massif donc aucun feu ne pouvais le détruire seulement celui de la Montagne Du Destin. Isildur fût le premier homme a avoir eu l'anneau qui enleva lui meme du doigt de Sauron en lui coupant la main Sauron perdit ces pouvoir et il fut vaincu . Isildur le garda  lorsque qu'il se rendait a Minas Tirith, lui et ses hommes se firent attaqués par des Orques au services de  Sauron. L'anneau avait le pouvoir de te faire disparaître quand tu la mettais au doigt. (n/a : J'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi Sauron y disparaît pas quand ya mets!)

Isildur plonga dans l'eau mais l'anneau le trahis, il glissa de son doigt et alla au fond de la rivière. Isildur maintenant visible se fessa tuer. Quelques années plus tard, l'anneau fut trouvés par Déagol un hobbit (n/a :Je suis pas sur mais jpense bien) mais l'anneau c'est Sméagol qui l'eut, il tua son meilleur ami pour l'avoir. Plus les jours passait plus Sméagol devenait dépendant de l'anneau.L'anneau commença a le rongé de l'interieur se qui forma a Sméagol une double personnalité aussi cruel que l'anneau elle s'appelais Gollum.Gollum detestais et aimais l'anneau comme il se aimais et se destestais. Un jour , l'anneau décida de quitter Gollum car il étais devenu une créature qui vivait au fond des Mont Brumeux et il ne pouvait le ramener a son maître Mais une chose que l'anneau ne s'attendait pas, il fut trouvé par un hobbit :Bilbon Sacquet.

Bilbon vivait dans la comté.L'endroit le plus paisible et plus joyeux de la Terre Du Millieu.Bilbon garda l'anneau avec lui pendant plusieurs années. Le jour de c'est 111 ans,Bilbon décida de quitté la Comté pour allé a Fondcombre.Il légua alors l'anneau a son petit neveu Frodon Sacquet. Il devait allé détruire l'anneau car l'esprit de Sauron s'était réveillé et ne voulait que par dessus tout ravoir son anneau.Gandalf un grand mage et ami de Frodon lui dit :

« Il sera plus sécuritaire d'aller porter l'anneau a Fondcombre auprès des Elfes mais je ne pus vous accompagné pour se voyage, je ne veux pas que vous partié seul cela est bien trop dangereux pour vous. Allez-y avec des personnes que vous faites confiance.Avant de vous rendre a la demeure de Elfes venez me voir a l'auberge du _Poney Fringuant_, si je ne suis pas la ne m'attendez pas reparter le plus vite possible l'ennemi peut être n'importe où »

L'ennemi avait capturé Gollum et l'avait torturé pour savoir où était l'anneau. Il réussir a reconnaître seulement 2 mots du langague étrange que Gollum utilisais. « Comté »  « Sacquet! »Donc Gandalf donna 3 conseils a Frodon

« Premièrement l'ennemi est en direction de la Comté alors n'utilisé en aucun cas la route quand il vous serait possible de les croisé. Deuxièment, l'ennemi sais votre nom de famille donc il vous serait plus prudant pour le voyage de le changer je vous sugère M.Soucolline.Troisièment, ne vous metter jamais l'anneau au doigt car cela attirerait les Cavalier Noirs. »

Alors Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Moi partèrent pour le _Poney Fringuant_. Le chemin était plus long car Gandalf nous avait interdit la route mais une fois nous avons passé par la elle et nous comprirent très bien pourquoi Gandalf nous l'avais interdit.Nous nous somme retourvé devant 5 Cavaliers Noirs.Nous avons courut le plus vite possible et nous somme arrivé sur un quai , nous embarquèrent sur le radeau et nous somme partis sur l'eau, à notre grande chance cette rivière passait près de l'auberge. Rendu au _Poney Fringuant_, ils remarquérent que Gandalf ni étais pas, ils décidèrent donc de prendre une chambre pour la nuit.En allant s'asseoir sur une table, Frodon trébuchat et l'anneau vient se déposé dans son doigt puis il disparu.Les Cavaliers Noirs sentirent le pouvoir de l'anneau donc ils se dirigérent vers l'auberge. 

Un Grand Pas nommé Aragorn monta dans sa chambre et emmena les 4 hobbits avec lui.Il se présenta et il nous parla des Cavaliers Noirs. Frodon ne lui fesait pas beaucoup confiance mais il dit :

« Vous connaissé Gandalf le Gris »

« Oui, pourquoi cette question, dit-il avec grand étonement »

« Car nous étions suposé le rejoindre ici pour nous dire comment allé a Fondcombre car aucun de nous le sais »

« Fondcombre?? Pourquoi 4 hobbits voudrait allé dans la demeure des Elfes? »

« Cela ne vous regarde point Aragorn »

« Et bien , je sais où se trouvre Fondcombre je pourais vous y conduire sans possé de questions »

« C'est a combien de jour de marche se rendre là-bas »

« 4 ou 5 pas plus, mais nous partiront a l'aube.Rester dormir dans ma chambre car les Cavaliers Noirs rodent au  allentours »

Leur voyage se fit pratiquement bien mais tout se gata la 4eme nuit à la tour de garde d'Amounsoule. Frodon étais endormi. Merry, Pippin et Moi nous nous fesions a mangé en ne pensant pas que le feu dirait a l'ennemi notre position, malheurement les Cavaliers Noirs arrivèrent  et Aragorn s'était couché plus loin donc il ne se reveilla pas.Nous devions nous battre contre 9 Cavaliers Noirs nous avions très peurs mais heureusement Aragorn nous avait donnés des épées avant de se couchés.Frodon mis l'anneau pour l'écarté mais l'ennemi le voyait quand meme.L'un des Cavalier lui transpersa l'épaule gauche avec une lame de Morguls. Aragorn fut reveillé par les cris de Frodon, il fesa partirent l'ennemi. Ensuite il alla voir Frodon

« Il faut le guérir au plus vite sa plait sinon il va  devenir un spectre.Ma médecine n'est pas assé forte, il faudrait de la médecine Elfiques! »

« Peut-être devriont nous mettre de la télace, dans les livres ils dissent que ca rallentit le poison »

« Bonne idée allé donc en chercher quand vous en trouverez revenez vite car il nous reste encore une bonne journée de marche,je porterais Frodon sur mes épaules»

Pendant tout le reste du voyage, on entendait Frodon qui criait a cause de sa blessure.

« Reposons-nous, dit Aragorn, nous somme plus qu'a une demi-jounée de Fondcombre, Sam reste-t-il de la télace??»

« Non Monsieur, je vais allé voir au allentours »

« Si il n'y en na pas il nous faudrait un miracle pour que Frodon arrive a Fondcombre a temps, dit Aragorn a Merry et Pippin »

Tout a coup, une Elfe arriva a cheval, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns avec des yeux terriblement beau c'étais la premiere fois que je voyais une elfe de ma vie et je peut vous dire que cela ne ma pas déplut.

« Arwen, dit Aragorn, mais que fait tu ici »

« Mon père a s'enti votre présence, il ma donc dit de venir cherche Frodon et de l'ammené au plus vite chez lui. A cheval je serai capable d'arrivé a Fondcombre avant que le poison est fait totalement effet!»

« Fait bien attention les Cavaliers Noirs sont très rapides »

« Aragorn doute-t-il de moi??Je suis la meilleure cavalière de Fondcombre je serai capable d'y arriver »

« Non je ne doute pas te toi je voulais juste m'assuré qu'il ne t'arrive rien » 

Alors Arwen parti porté Frodon au près de son père et nous bien nous devions marché encore une demi-journée.Arrivé a la demeure des Elfes nous avons rencontrés Gandalf. 

« Gandalf est-ce que Frodon va bien?? »

« Oui Sam, Frodon est gérie il aura juste une cicatrice en souvenir et quand il y aura d'autre Cavalier Noirs au allentour, il sentira leur présence. »

« Pouvons- nous allé le voir, demanda Merry et Pippin »

« Je pense bien que oui c'est justement ce que j'allais faire, Suivez-Moi »

Frodon étais étendu dans un grand lit blanc.Nous étions tous impatient qu'il ouvre ses yeux.

**A suivre….**

**~~~~~~~~La suite dans le chapitre 2 ;)~~~~~~~~**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------***

**Bon j'espère que vous aimé déjà meme si l'aventure est pas commencer!**

**Svp si vous aimé laissé des rewiews!! **

**Je voulais dire un GROS merci a Lunattica car elle ma beaucoup aidé dans cette fic et parce que c'est une amie extraordinaire! **

**J'aime fort Cocotte!**

**Ciao xxx Eclispe**


	2. Suite de l'histoire de Sam

**Coucou c'est encore moi!**

**Je me fis sur l'histoire des films alors se sa peut bien que seux qui ont lus les livre trouve aucun liens.**

**C'est la suite du chapitre 1 et le début de l'histoire!**

**~~Pour Eryna Khan~~******

**Merci pour ta review c'est très encouragant.Pour répondre a ta question se n'est pas une faute de frappe je ne savais pas comment l'écrire alors je me fier au son!**

**Amusé vous biens et Reviews SVP!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------***

« 5 min plus tard Frodon se réveilla.On était vraiment content de le voir souriant

« Je suis bien content de vous voir vivant M.Sacquet » dit Elrond « Le poison avait fait presque tout son effet j'avais bien peur de ne pas vous sauvez »

« Seigneur Elrond, il ne faut jamais perdre confiance en soi c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il faut perdre dans ces moment la. »dit Gandalf

Elrond sorti de la chambre en sourient.Gandalf alla s'asseoir au près de Frodon. 

« Gandalf, pourquoi n'étiés vous pas au _Poney Fringuant_?? » Demanda Frodon 

« Je suis allé voir un veille ami pour éclaisir le tout au sujet de l'anneau mais il s'avera que mon veille ami appelé Saroumane se sois lié avec Sauron pour faire règner l'enfer sur la Terre du Milieu. Après m'avoir sauvagement menacé, il ma fait prisionner le haut de sa tour.Je suis parvenue à descendre grace à l'aide d'un aigle et un papillon.Frodon je ne veut pas que vous partiez en peur mais tout les Orques qui sont au service de Saroumane veulent vous tués » 

« Me tués mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir!!Se n'ait pas juste pi Bilbon lui a viellit juste au bon moment on dirait! »

« J'en n'est bien peur M.Frodon. »

« Mais pourquoi les Orques veulent tués Frodon?? »demanda Pippin

« Frodon vous ne leur pas parlé de l'anneau?? »

« Pas plus que ca » répondit Frodon a Gandalf

« En gros l'anneau que porte Frodon est l'anneau unique qui fût perdu.Sais ce qu'il expliquerais pourquoi vous vouliez allé a Fondcombre » Dit Aragorn qui venait de rentré acompagné d'Elrond et d'Arwen.

« Oui, je crois bien que le pouvoir des Elfes sera assurés une sécurité maximale sur l'anneau » dit Gandalf

« Malheureusement Gandalf, l'anneau ne peut rester a Fondcombre, l'ennemi sait qu'il est ici, il vous faudra la détruire à la Montagne Du Destin » Dit Elrond « J'ai fait venir quelques personnes de plusieurs races différents pour se voyage Des Elfes, des Nains et des Hommes. Réunion secrete dans 5 min se qui veux dire que Merry, Pippin et Sam vous devez resté ici »

Mais les enfant vous saurez que Sam Gamegie le brave n'écouta pas Elrond et j'alla me cacher accompagné de Merry et Pippn pour écouter la Réunion Secrete.Durant laquel Elrond expliquais longuement le voyage vers le Mordor.Se fît tellement long que Pippin s'endormi.

« Alors nous devons aller détruirent l'anneau au Mordor qui se porte volontère? » demanda Elrond

Après ses paroles tous le monde se chicanèrent pour y allé.Frodon senti en lui la force de Sauron. Il lui parlait dans son esprit.

« Je vais y allé moi » dit Frodon

« Vous pouvez partir seul je viens avec vous » dit Gandalf

« Je vous protègerais jusqu'à ma mort, je part avec vous, mon épée est votre » dit Aragorn

« Je viens avec vous aussi, mon arc est votre » dit un Elf

« Et bien je viens moi aussi, je ne laisserais surment pas un Elf triomphé, ma hache est votre » dit un Nain

« Et le Gondor sera votre » dit Boromir héritier du Gondor

« Frodon n'ira nulle part sans nous » criat Merry se fesait suivre par Pippin et moi

« Je vois bien cela!!Elle vous étais interdit cette réunion et vous êtes venus quand meme.Alors vous serez donc 9 pour faire ce voyage. Je vous souhaite la plus grande des chances! Vous partirez demain a l'aube » dit Elrond

--------------------------------------------------------------------* Chez Sam *--------------------------------------------------------------------

« Papa, est ce que vous allez partir un jour au Mordor parce que la ton histoire a commence a être pomal plate! » dit Oraily

« Ouais peut-être si tu y allais un peu moins sur les détails sa serais moins long» dit Diamos

« Ok, bon vous avez raison!Je vais la racourcir »

-----------------------------------------------------------*De retour dans l'histoire de Sam*---------------------------------------------------------- 

« Nous sommes partis en direction du Mordor, le voyage était long et difficile.Nous avons passé par la neige,les grottes, les montages et pleins d'autres endroits qui donne froids dans le dos.La communauté c'est dissoute, Frodon et moi nous sommes partis vers la Montagne du Destin.Pendant notre route, nous avons rencontrer Gollum qui nous montra le chemin. Il était traite mais Frodon me croyait pas.Frodon était devenu dépendant de l'anneau, avec cette faiblesse, Gollum réussisa a nous séparé mais je ne le quitta pas et je vins le sauver des griffes d'une gigantesque araigné.Puis nous nous rendirent à la montagne du destin puis nous détruisirent l'anneau! » 

« Merci Papa, ton histoire étais très longue… mais interressante » 

« On joue,on fait l'histoire!!! » dit Zeshan

Tous les enfants coururent chercher leurs petits épées en bois. Ils commencèrent a se battre.

« Moi je joue Papa!! » cria Zeshan

« Non c'est moi qui voulait le joué » dit Diamos avec un aire triste

« Tu pourrais joué Frodon, moi je me retrouve avec le seul rôle qui reste Gandalf » dit Oraily

« Je suis Sam Gamegie le brave et je tue tout se qui se mets sur mon passage et je vais sauvé mon ami Frodon!! »

Rosie entra et vint s'asseoir a coté de son mari

« Tu pense a Frodon, mon chéri?? »

« Oui, cela fait exactement 1 ans aujourd'hui que Frodon est parti pour Valinor! J'aimerais temps qu'il revienne»

Tout à coup, on cogna à la porte.

« Mais qui cela peut-bien être?? »

C'était Frodon et Gandalf a sa porte. En voyant Frodon, il lui sauta dessu.

« Vous m'avez manqué M.Frodon » dit Sam en pleurant (de joie bien sur)

« Toi aussi Sam!! »

« Bonjour M.Sam Gamegie »dit Gandalf « Heureux de voir revoir »

« Moi de même Gandalf »

Les enfants de Sam allérent vite voir Frodon.

« Alors c'est toi Frodon, tu sais mon père parle souvent de toi, il nous raconte souvent votre histoire! » dit Zeshan

« Après on s'amuse toujours a être vous, je me présente Frodon Sacquet » dit Diamos

« Moi Gandalf Leblanc » dit Oraily 

« Moi je suis Sam Gamegie Le Brave! »Ajouta Zeshan

Frodon et Gandalf ricanérent!

« Puis-je vous invité a diné » dit Rosie

« Je ne dirai pas non » dit Frodon affamée 

Après le diné, Rosie alla border les enfants.Gandalf, Frodon et Sam allèrent discuté dans le salon

« Sam nous sommes venu te voir car une autre force du mal est a l'œuvre.Je crais que le mal soit de retour.L'anneau …

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------***

**Voici la fin de mon Chapitre 2.**

**Vous êtes surment comme moi enfin le résumé des 3 films est fini! ^_^ **

**Si vous voulez la suite et bien envoyer moi des reviews. Je vous averti l'aventure ne fais que commencer ;)**

**Ciao –xxx-**

**Eclispe**


End file.
